runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The evil dude
I will be at France from Friday 20th to Saturday 28th. Until then, Au revoir! * Wheres my talk gone? We're all doomed! Send the missiles and sound the sirens! Not really, I just archived. See here. Saltius space race Evil Dude, Although I like the idea, there are a few flaws in the idea of the first Gielinorian vessel in space. *In chapter 7 of VEW 1 the Prototype mentions his Global Positioning Satellite is offline. This satellite could only operate from space. (The Signal is coming from Lunica, ToaBionicle) *Episode 10 of TW, "Junkyard", has a space station that has been flying around for several years. This would imply that not only has it been up for at least four years it also means that there would be manned space flights to construct it and several others well before when it was constructed. And keeping with the GDG's vital public opinion policy they would have accelerated extragielinorian knowledge vastly. So I'm afraid your plan is shot full of holes there. BUT your idea could work if: *It is the first commercial space race (so different organisations are doing it for a profit), *It is a tourism-based space race, *It is a power-based space race (with different factions (ie White Knights, Black Knights etc.) vying to be the first in space for militaristic gain). Hope you use these tips! --Fegaxeyl 06:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I was inteding for the GDG to be almost non-existent in VEW 2, other than providing backstories and to have characters mention them. But this doesn't mean they can't be used - perhaps if someone asked nicely maybe they might be able to use them... --Fegaxeyl 08:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Finalé I am beginning to plan the episodes in my head. So far Episode 19 will reveal the truth about Lathas. It will revolve around him and his plans as well as the rest of the episode being used to tie up any plot lines needed to be fixed. How would you feel about the Socialists discovering the truth as well as Tony, so they could perhaps team up for the battle. Tarqinder, Mark, Veedi, Jake, Norbert and the Wizards will launch an assault on Ardougne Palace using magic and Tarqinder's strength. I'm considering killing off a character, but I'm not sure who yet. Drancus (Ugozima's character) is already in Ardougne, and will find out the truth by investigating about the murder of his loved one. Bruce Brysworth (Gielinorverse version) will also be at Ardougne by either episode 17/18 or possibly 19. I intend on Bruce teaming up with Dalmius who was head of the Slayers' Union. Will Farrel and Darako be going to Ardougne? Maybe they could use the battle to make up for their crimes committed. What about the General? And I also need to know if you'll be killing any of your characters off. Mr. Garrison 18:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the plan was that we'd all have our characters meet up. Will you be needing Ep 19 to tie up your arc? Mr. Garrison 15:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) New Entry Please read my new spoiler post, Filled with Zamorackians, Robots and choices. There's a link in my siggy. Sure, and I will have him death threat them in the next episode with a bit of a flashback sequence. Mr. Garrison 16:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Please change the line where Ardougne being the source of problem is mentioned, I wish for it to be revealed in Ugozima's chapter as it is shown in full. Plus please do not have Catherby destroyed because I already have a story which is set there. Mr. Garrison 16:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and Facing the Facts was a good chapter. Mr. Garrison 16:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) So the prototype weapon is a gun? This kinda breaks the continuity of RuneScape which is a rule for the series, could you change it to powerful sword? Mr. Garrison 16:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I see, but no more things that don't exist in RuneScape, like toilet and alarm in Consuming, Confusing, I know it's annoying but it makes the series more realistic in terms of continuity with the game. Mr. Garrison 18:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Days of Destruction Evil Dude, Ooh, if you've read that series of books (which I haven't) have you read Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials Trilogy? You'll see it's in my recommended books, but I can't stress how great it is! If you have, it'll give us something to talk about (and if not, well, read it anyway if you want to understand where I will get some of my future plotlines...) --Fegaxeyl 10:36, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :!!! :I watched it today too! 3:20pm - I just got back from watching it about half an hour ago! Yeah, it's damn good, although perhaps a teeny bit far-fetched (but then again, aren't all the films?) I was thinking that with all the alien stuff it existed in a sort of parallel universe to the normal Indy timeline. Oh, and before you go, I'll hint at why I mentioned His Dark Materials - I'm currently working on a story with an alternate Drauss who goes through the Multiverse collecting allies to launch an assault on the God Plain. --Fegaxeyl 18:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::The multiverse is a theory of countless parallel universes existing together, almost as one universe, hence a 'multi'verse. I think, anyway - Wikipedia it to check. And with that parallel Angeror? Hmm, not bad, but please don't make him a central character. Some questions - will he be in Xenomorph form? Will he be allied or against the HuCDomFor? I suppose with his raw chaotic energy he could be used as a gigantic power source (although with their universe-spanning technology the HuCs could probably just siphon all the energy they need from novae or the big bang. --Fegaxeyl 18:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 20 I'm introducing Lathas in that one as well, so yeah everyone could meet up and you're welcome to write a scene with the characters meeting Tarqinder, plus I thought you might want to write out the meeting between the Socialists and Lathas, and sorry I was so bothering earlier, I've got a lot of bother at South Park Wiki with a load of vandals and sock puppets, but wikia central should sort it soon. For 20 (it's called "The Tyrant") I plan on a good long revelation about Lathas' insane plan(s) which will be almost identical to the ones I mentioned earlier, but with a few changes. I might also have him make mentions about certain things in his plan like declaring war on TzHaar and turning Varrock into a military base for his paladins (ie how his changes would affect each character). Mr. Garrison 18:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I think we'd better wait for Fegaxeyl to finish his capters first, so Bruce can show up, plus we don't want to get too ahead. Mr. Garrison 19:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) who am i i am a socker on rs wiki. i was a normal user who made edits and socialized with the community but i knew that i would have to leave the wiki since it is pointless. a few days after making my account i started creating sockpuppets. all but totalrune (my stupid lil bro vandalizing, destorywikis, my lil bro, and jimihendrixowns, a private story, listed on sannse's checkuser are me. totalrune is not the real total rune, he was just a prank played by my stupid lil bro. i made one sock with an urdu username, and total rune came back a few days after and said i should be banned for having a name with foreign letters. he turned out to be racist against Muslims, and i am a Muslim, and i started defending my religion. for the rest of the day it was back and forth arguing and dtm had to come along and ban me for not having an English username even though everyone could copy paste my name. i made about one flame remark that whole day and never vandalized once in all my time at the wiki. he only banned me for that stupid reason. i used socks to get people to fight for unbanning that account. i did get unbanned but then i realized that i could take advantage of total rune and dtm to get me banned infinitely. i put a post on dtm's talk page and signed it with my main sock and then changed the signature to the urdu username. i knew they would request a checkuser and i knew i would get banned. however, the stupid admins are trying to hide the real story. they are making everyone think that i was any old sockpuppeteer. i was someone who only wanted to be remembered for defending my faith, Islam. the media is putting a wrong impression on Islam, even though there are extremists for every religion. i told the truth and once it was done i revealed that i was a sockpuppeteer by making that 'mistake' on dtm's talk page. i thought i would not need to return to the wiki, but it appears i do since people are acting just like the media, hiding everything to make one group, or person in this case, look bad. i thought that the admins were better people. but it appears they are just like the regular people in this world. ilyas and chia are the only active admins i have respect for. the rest i could care less about. in a nutshell, i wanted to be remembered for defending my religion, purposely got banned to ensure that i would be put on category:banned users, and now i am explaining the true story, which everyone is covering. it seems like you will turn the same. but i cannot be sure yet. Thisguyown 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :P.S. put your reply on thisguyown's rsffw talk page to make it easier to find. Thisguyown 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::kk its all good. Thisguyown 19:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::i saw ur post on fegayxel's (sp?) talk page. it's not my life story, its my wiki story. Jimihendrixowns 20:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::oops my cousin was logged on and i didnt notice. yeah jimi isnt a sockpuppet. its a long and private story but he isnt. believe me. Thisguyown 20:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Tyrannical Thursday pointer Evil Dude, The Harbringer was said to be capable of transforming into a starfighter. Very cool, but generally in most sci-fi categories a starfighter would be far smaller and piloted by one or two individuals. The description of the Harbringer makes me think it would be more of a Frigate or a Destroyer in space vessel terms. What was the guy in the previous message on about? --Fegaxeyl 17:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Look in the gap between the signature in the message above Fegaxeyl 17:42, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Sure Hi! I'm back off my hol's. I do want you to use the Immortals reference, maybe you could do it like a "Bad Wolf" thing. P.S. Cool trailer for the end of the series. I didn't sea any clips from "Midnight". Thisguyowns? ain't he Total Rune? Wait a second... ok, move the "Bad Wolf" idea bit to refer to Torchwood, but yes, use the reference. The Tyrant In this episode I've had Lathas' servant mention the "gun" plot to Lathas. I thought it would be a reason for him to go against the Socialists even more, if he thought that they were experimenting with gunpowder and lava and plenty of other things he sees as a threat. I also put that monarchs across the worlds know of the Ark, I thought it could be like a rumour going around the monarchies which no one (but the insane Lathas) actually believes. Lathas calls it TzHaar Seers looking through hallucinations and taking notes (and copying prototypes which would explain the gun). This wouldn't register the Ark as not real or just plain rubbish, but it would add to the recurring element of being a Seer (Ugozima's character is a Seer and I'd like to develop more on the Ark in my Karamja story arc in Volume 2). The Ark could be slightly like what the heart of the TARDIS is in terms of visuals, and TzHaar High Priests would watch it and take notes on what they see but without items time travelling through it. How do you see the Ark as, seeing as you created it, and if you want me to remove and/or change my explanation of it in the story then please tell me, and the part for where the Socialists meet with Lathas can be written as soon as you want. Mr. Garrison 20:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, and when you write the scenes with Lathas there's only one guideline for him - he must seem insane! The villains in other series: Angeror (TF), Zell (TW), Drakan (MT) are all big evil guys who are all very calm and manipulative, so Lathas is designed to be the wiki's first (I think) insane villain. I'm gonna put VE2 up soon but I can't think of any names, so far I've got Voyage to the Unknown, Voyage into Peril and Voyage Into Apocalypse. If I'm a bit inactive these next few days its down to me trying to make about 5 million coins on RuneScape for all the items I missed out when rushing to 70 construction and also finishing off a few pages I started on my new wiki on The Apprentice. Mr. Garrison 20:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Your question Evil Dude, I saw you asked Mr. Garrison about naming VEW 2 something else. If you look through his archive 1 somewhere in there will be a group of names I suggested to him (and somewhere in my archive will be the ones he liked). By the way, I'm back! --Fegaxeyl 17:40, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Socialists Evil Dude, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while - do you know exactly what a socialist is? (I've noticed already that it has references to the Nazi party/Gestapo, and I must say that that's quite clever.) I'm asking you as a test, because really the concept of socialist you have is quite different to what a socialist/socialist movement actually is. Well, seeyas! --Fegaxeyl 08:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, not utterly a communist, but left wing nonetheless. Well done! You've completed the test! Well, I haven't got much to do right now on the wiki... perhaps you could think of something that I should work on? --Fegaxeyl 10:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Of course But I don't want that to actually happen because I've got plenty of story arcs for them already planned next season. I was hoping they would all get along as it came to battle so Tarqinder would actually be sad when Farrell (correct me if I'm wrong) dies. Is Farrell the only one you intend on killing? Mr. Garrison 10:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) How do you mean rob? If you mean strip them of everything then it's a no because then they'll just look stupid for much of the episode. If you mean money then that's ok, but how would it work out? Surely Tarqinder wouldn't stand back and be robbed with a great big sword in his hand? Mr. Garrison 12:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) My bad, I thought you meant a robbery/hostage situation. Mr. Garrison 15:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) At last Voyage Into Apocalypse is here. Mr. Garrison 21:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC)